Phantom of the Opera
Phantom of the Opera is a 2010-introduced and fiction-only character. He is a phantom and both the father of Operetta and a teacher at Monster High. His class, Haunting Music, is nighttime-only. The rest of his time he devotes to private lessons and his musical career, as he still performs opera music and owns an independent record label called Music of the Night. Character Personality The Phantom is a man with an unwavering conviction as to what qualifies as good music and what not. In his defense, he has a long history of involvement with the music industry, going from opera in Scaris to artistic haunting on a riverboat opera house on the Mississippi River to private music lessons for upcoming talent to managing his own independent label, Music of the Night, and moving to the catacombs with his family as his new performance area as well as to be close to Monster High for the sake of his job as teacher there. He does not approve of the music genres his daughter operates in, but he encourages her artistic pursuits and even publishes her work though his label. Appearance No one will ever catch the Phantom outside in anything but formal wear. Relationships Family The Phantom is married to another phantom, with whom he has one child: their daughter Operetta. Both the Phantom and his wife favor formal wear and surround themselves with an air of class and sophistication, while Operetta wants to know nothing about such pretentiousness. Occasionally this is cause for conflict within the family, but they usually work it out and emphasize where they match, like their shared dedication to music. Friends Crescenda von Hammerstone, who studied under the Phantom before her career took off, is a family friend. Romance The Phantom is happily married to a beautiful Phantom by the name of Christine Daae'. Classic Monster The Phantom of the Opera comes from Gaston Leroux's novel Le Fantome d'Opera and it's subsequent adaptations where he is not so-much an actual ghost as much he is a twisted man. The Phantom's name is Erik and he was born hideously ugly causing him to grow up being seen as a freak. Erik was never shown human compassion forcing him into solitude but in this solitude he became a skilled composer, singer, illusionist and inventor, eventually coming to live in the catacombs of the Paris Opera House. In the Opera House, Erik uses his illusion skills to make the owners and crew believe him to be a ghost as he extorts the owners for money in-return for him not causing accidents. Eventually the Phantom became infatuated with a beautfiful but troubled young opera-singer named Christine Daae who he convinces that he is an angel sent to train her in music by the ghost of her late-father. The two have music lessons in his underground lair until Christine becomes engaged to another man during the same time that the new owners of the Opera refuse to pay the Phantom. In response, the Phantom starts causing trouble and anarchy in the Opera House, at one point even dropping a giant candelabra from the ceiling. Notes *The Phantom's record label "Music of the Night" is named after a song in the famous broadway adaption of Phantom of the Opera. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phantoms Category:Monster High staff Category:Teachers Category:Generation 1 characters